She Will Be Loved
by seriesfanatic
Summary: A song fic about Rory.


Rory was on her way to her boyfriend's, Dean's, house around 9:00 to have a movie date. She loved being with Dean and it seemed like they had everything perfect. They had gotten together after breaking up because Rory couldn't tell Dean that she loved him, now she couldn't stop saying it. It seemed like nothing could wreck it this time.

_Beauty Queen of only 18, she had some troubles with herself._

A few days later the news that Luke's nephew, Jess, was coming to Stars Hollow was heard all through the town. She never even gave it a second thought until the day that he came and they met. He seemed perfect with his knowledge of literature. It was kind of attractive. But she loved Dean, she kept reminding herself that every time she thought about Jess instead of Dean. But Dean thought that Rory was going to leave him for Jess, he didn't trust him at all. He wouldn't even attempt to listen to Rory when she tried to tell him that she loved him. But Jess listened, he always listened.

_He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else._

Dean was sick of the lies that he thought Rory was telling him and left her heartbroken and feeling sick. She wanted so badly for him to turn around and say he was sorry for what he had said and take her back. But as she watched him get into his car and drive away he never even attempted to take it back. Rory walked around the town and found her self knocking on the door of Luke's Diner. Jess answered the door and Rory started crying. Jess hugged her and led her inside.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door, I've had you so many times but some how I want more._

"Rory, what's wrong?" He asked her, he really cared about her and she loved him for it.

"Dean, he broke up with me."

"Oh." Jess sounded sad for her but there was a small hint that he was happy, like now he could have her. He was willing to sacrifice it all for her and he figured it was time that she knew it.

Rory finished spilling out her heart to Jess and then decided that she had better go home. Jess watched her walk out of the diner and let it happen. Only an hour later he was still sitting at the table watching out the door as if he could still see her there. A rain storm had started, he didn't know when but he didn't really care either. He got up from the table and got his coat. He walked out into the rain and to Rory's house. He walked to her window and saw her sitting on her bed crying.

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain, Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while, yes she will be loved, yes she will be loved. _

Rory looked up and Jess could see her make-up smeared across her face.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I, want to make you feel beautiful._

She walked to the window and opened it. "

You're soaking wet Jess. What the heck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were OK. Are you OK?"

"Well, I have seen better days."

"Can I come in?"

"Through the window?"

"Why not?" Rory sighed and nodded as she moved away from the window. Jess climbed through and stood there, water dripping of his jacket onto one spot on her bedroom carpet.

"You must be freezing."

"I'm not." Rory smiled and hugged him.

"This means that you are going to be wet and cold." He informed her.

"Oh well." Jess returned the hug and let her cry on his shoulder. Even here, with her make up smeared and tears on her face, to him she was beautiful.

_I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromising moves yes you know, yeah. _

They sat on Rory's bed staring out the window that was still open. No rain was coming in though so no one made any attempt to close it. Jess's arm was around her and Rory's head was resting in his chest. It was at that moment that Rory felt safe and secure. She felt like someone actually cared.

_My heart is full and my doors always open, you come anytime you want, yeah. _

Rory opened her eyes and turned onto her side. She felt someone's hand touch her shoulder. She saw that Logan was also lying in the bed with her and she was at his Yale dorm. She realized that she had just woken up from a dream and a memory. Those days back in Stars Hollow, with Luke's every morning and her mom. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Like she was still going to Chilton instead of Yale. She missed it, she missed her mom, Luke, Jess, even Dean. He was still married so she knew that it was over forever but she still missed talking to him. She was now with Logan, but he didn't seem to make her as happy as that one day that Jess climbed in her window in the middle of a rain storm.

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain, Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while, yes she will be loved, yes she will be loved. Yes she will be loved, yes she will be loved. _

Not as happy as that day she and Dean were together in the car that he had built for her, the day her grandfather met Dean. There was a bad moment but it was mostly happy.

_I know where you hide, alone in your car, know all of the things that make you who you are. _

She remembered then that day when she skipped school just to be with Jess so that at the end of the day she could say good bye. But when she said it she saw in his eyes that he could never really say good bye and mean it.

_I know that good-bye means nothing at all, comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls. Yeah._

She remembers the time that she sat up in that tree right next to Dean's window and asking him to talk. He ignored her plea for comfort, he ignored her because to him they were over. But at that moment, in that memory she wished that they hadn't been.

_Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful._

"Morning, Ace." Rory blinked into reality.

"Don't call me that. I have a name, Logan."

"You are cranky in the morning, I forgot about that." He leaned over to her and kissed her. She kissed him back even though, in that kiss she realized everything that she had given up. She had given up her past for, this. And as much as she wished she could, she knew that she could never get it back.

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain, Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while, yes she will be loved, yes she will be loved. Yes she will be loved, yes she will be loved. Try so hard, to say good bye. Yeah, yeah. I don't mind spending every day, try so hard to say good bye, out on your corner in the poring rain, _

_Try so hard to say good bye. _


End file.
